more_creepypastasfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LexPetitxVampire/Accident
Kjerstan Munoz drove down a small dirt road that cut through the forest in a small little town nestled in Pennsylvania; it was nearing midnight and the only light that accompanied Kjerstan was the headlights. Usually the moon accompanied Kjerstan on her drives home, but the treetops did a good job blocking it out. She was fresh out of high school, eighteen and worked nights in a tattoo pallor in the main stretch of town; an odd thing for such a small town to have, but you gotta keep up with the times. Kjerstan hated driving home at night, alone. This was, through the woods, got shit reception on the radio, so she could not even have a DJ or a band for company, but this way, through the woods, was the quickest and easiest way for her to get home. It was also the eeriest and quietest way home and while Kjerstan enjoyed the quiet, something about the quiet night in nature with creatures lurking was just plain unnerving. She slammed on the brakes and gasped at what lay in the pool of lights caused by the cars headlights. A body lay face down in the unpaved road. Beneath the body of the man was a dark and spreading pool of blood. Kjerstan had seen enough horror films to know that she should not get out of her car but instead call for help. Apparently, she got shit cellphone reception as well. Kjerstan got out from her car and neared the bleeding man. She wasn’t sure what had happened. Couldn’t be an accident, there was no smashed car. There couldn’t have been a shooting; hunting accident or otherwise, since there was no bullet hole. Kjerstan turned him over and screamed. His front half had been peeled off, leaving nothing more than darkness and blood. She looked up and gasped at what was down the road, another dead body, laying face down in a dark and spreading pool of blood, same as the man in her arms. A bit further from that dead body, another hit the ground; not coming out from the woods but coming down from the sky. Kjerstan dropped the man and ran for her car. The trip home was bumpy as she swerved to avoid being hit with the dead body rain. Once Kjerstan hit the fork, where the unpaved dirt road of the woods met with the paved road of the town, she took a right, back into town. She wanted to be at home with her mom and dad and little brother, but she knew she had to talk to the police first. The police officer, a man named Johnnie Ray took Kjerstan’s story. She was half surprised he believed her, hearing her own words, if she hadn’t seen it, she wouldn’t have believed it. Johnnie thanked Kjerstan for taking the time to report this but as she left, she could hear Johnnie and the other cop laughing at her story. And while she couldn’t blame them for laughing, she wished they’d check it out. Category:Blog posts